


Three is just enough

by Roshwen



Series: Librarians Shipathon 2018 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And let's face it we all wanna climb Jacob Stone like a tree, And secretly loves to be in the middle, Cassandra's synesthesia is a lot of fun to play with, Especially for her boys, Ezekiel is the subbiest sub to ever sub, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Silent Library blowjobs are the best blowjobs, Smut, The Librarians Shipathon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: The boys can crack Cassandra in five minutes flat, or they can take their sweet time with her. Ezekiel pretends he wants to be in control, but thank god Jake and Cassandra see right through that. And Jake thinks he's seen it all and nothing that his partners do can surprise him anymore (and his partners love proving him wrong).





	1. Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> What is a Shipathon without smut? Or fluff? Or fluff AND smut? Here you go, enjoy!

One thing they discover almost immediately, is that Cassandra’s synesthesia has a hitherto unexpected, but very interesting side.

At least, Ezekiel is the one who discovers it, and Jake is never going to forgive himself for not being there when it first happens. Because while he was nursing a cup of his grandmother’s mulled wine back in Oklahoma (and nursing some very happy recent memories with them, thank you very much), Ezekiel took Cassandra with him to the one place he owned that was not actually a bare bolt hole and, while in the process of getting her out of her dress for the second time that evening, discovered that he did not even need his hands.

And proceeded to spend the next half hour, still fully dressed, sitting on the bed and watching Cassandra come over and over and over again, on nothing but the sound of his voice.

Gentleman and good ~~friend~~ lover that he is, he immediately calls Jake the next morning so they can repeat this experiment together. (This has nothing to do with how Jake’s voice can sound like a tiger on steroids, if the mood takes him. Nothing at all).

Which, to everybody’s delight, works even better. Especially because this way, Jake can mutter sweet nothings and even sweeter filth into Cassandra’s ear, pitching his voice exactly right so that it even has Ezekiel weak in the knees. Meanwhile, Ezekiel can curl himself around her back to let his hands do the talking for him. Feather light touches they are, ghosting soft and smooth over her skin, oh-so casually sliding lower and lower until she’s gasping and trembling between them and Jake and Ezekiel’s brilliant mathemagician is reduced to nothing but a puddle of blissed out goo.

On a good night, this takes them all of five minutes.

On a _very_ good night, all Jake has to do is murmur ‘Come here, darlin’ into her ear and she’s halfway there, and one dip of Ezekiel’s hands under her top is all it takes to push her over the edge.

(At first she thinks she reacts this strongly to them because she can’t remember when she last let someone touch her like that. Or at all. She thinks it’s because all of this is new and exciting, and it will wear off soon.)

(It doesn’t wear off.)

 

And of course, this is a lot of fun. And Cassandra adores it, she really does. The way Jake plays her like a violin, the way Ezekiel cracks her like a safe, takes her breath away every time.

But she loves it even more when her boys take their time with her.

When Jake takes ages opening up the buttons on her top, greeting each new inch of bared skin with a reverent kiss.

When Ezekiel kisses her, slow and languid and deep, like she’s the sweetest delicacy he’s ever tasted and he wants to savor it to the full.

When Jake finds the places where she is the most sensitive and takes full advantage of them. His hands are larger, rougher than Ezekiel’s but they are strong and warm and know exactly how to drive her insane.

When Ezekiel brushes her hair out of her face, right before he sinks himself into her and starts moving, slow and unhurried at first and then steadily faster and faster until she can barely breathe anymore. While all the way, Jake is watching her, watching _them_ like they’re a living piece of art.

 

And when they’re finally, finally done with her, then comes the best part. Because while she is still gently floating down to earth in a blissful haze, they scoop her up and hold her close. Strong arms pull her tight against a broad, solid chest, where it’s warm and dark and safe. A low voice murmurs praise into her skin, drops kisses into her hair, but this time, the sound wraps around her like a blanket. Heavy and soothing, and calms her down instead of revving her up.

Meanwhile, nimble fingers carefully brush through her hair, detangling knots and leaving surprise braids for her to find in the morning. Gentle hands steady her, help her find her balance again instead of taking it away and then, for just a moment. Everything stops.

The whirling kaleidoscope that is her mind comes to a gentle halt and melts away. The world grows quiet and shrinks down, becomes smaller and smaller until there is nothing left but the warmth and closeness of their bedroom. Nothing but the three of them.

That’s all she needs.

 


	2. Ezekiel

Ezekiel isn’t entirely sure what just happened.

He’s pretty certain that, after the first week or so, when they finally got around to actually discussing their preferences, likes, dislikes, turn-ons, turn-offs, etcetera etcetera, instead of finding things out through trial and error, he made one thing very clear. And that was that he liked to be in charge. To call the shots. To be on top. To pitch, instead of catch.

He’s pretty certain he said that. He even remembers Cassandra making a face and trying to negotiate, because who’d have thought it, little miss mathemagician _also_ liked to boss her lovers around a bit.

Which they did, and Ezekiel _thought_ they’d reached an agreement that suited everybody and that did _not_ involve him being taken down by a flying double tackle the moment he set foot into the bedroom.

And yet here he is. Lying flat on the bed, with two of Jake’s fingers knuckle-deep inside him, curving and stroking and dragging noises out of him he didn’t know he could make, while on his other side, Cassandra has attached herself to his neck and she must’ve had some lessons from those vampires because _holy hell_ the bruises she is sucking there are going to be the size of Australia. Meanwhile, a small and nimble hand finds his cock and starts stroking it, ever so slowly.

What’s making it even more unfair, is that Ezekiel is the only one who’s stark bollock naked. Because apparently the other two bastards didn't bother with their own clothes while stripping Ezekiel down as fast as they could. Jake’s shirt is hanging loose, true, but his jeans are still on (and providing some weird but amazing kind of friction against Ezekiel’s bare legs as he sinks down on Jake’s fingers again), as are Cassandra’s top and skirt. Ezekiel can’t see it too clearly at the moment, because the bedroom is going a little hazy at the edges, but he can feel the cotton under his hands, can feel the seams pulling taut as he digs his fingers into Cassandra’s back and let out another whimper because Jake accidentally on purpose brushes against his prostate again.

A brief moment of stillness, a short pause and then Cassandra returns but Ezekiel’s hands are now roving over bare, smooth skin instead of silk and cotton and _hey. This_ is more like it. He shifts down a little, letting one hand slide up to palm one of those delicious little breasts, but before he can do anything else, there’s a warning growl at his back and a tutting noise at his front and his hand is removed and placed safely against Cassandra’s back again.

Damn.

On the other hand, Cassandra’s back is only slightly above Cassandra’s ass, but the moment that thought hits him, Cassandra takes hold of his wrist and looks up, over Ezekiel’s shoulder at Jake.

‘He’s getting handsy,’ she mutters, and Ezekiel can feel Jake chuckle behind his back. ‘Jones,’ he rumbles, and Ezekiel might not be a synesthete but that doesn’t mean that Jake’s voice doesn’t push him another mile in the right direction, ‘Jones, remember. Keep your hands where we can see ‘em.’

His stubble prickles against Ezekiel’s cheek as he dips his head down and nips a careful warning into Ezekiel’s shoulder.

‘No grabbing,’ Cassandra adds, cupping Ezekiel’s face and turning it so that he has to look her in the eye. Her expression is soft, a playful spark dancing in her eyes, but Ezekiel still swallows because there is an iron will behind that softness, and more power than you’d expect from someone who has an impressive collection of floral patterned jumpers. ‘No grabbing, or we’re going to leave you like this, and you can finish yourself off all on your own. And you’ll never find out what it’s like to be in the middle.’

As if on cue, there is the crackling of a foil packet and the snap of a bottle being opened behind him. For one moment, Ezekiel considers protesting, considers insisting on the agreements they made before. It’s not because he _wants_ to, or even _needs_ to have some sort of say in the proceedings because Jake and Cassandra have proven themselves more than capable of running this show already, and part of Ezekiel is almost begging them to please never stop doing this to him ever.

The other part is mostly terrified. He can’t even say why, except that this is totally new and different and involves a lot more feelings and intimacy and trust than he’s used to. Yes, he’s had threesomes before, and very nice they had been; he’s just never been in bed with two people who seem to adore him just as much as he adores them.

It’s amazing. It’s also bloody terrifying.

‘Jones.’ One of Jake’s hands comes up to lie warm and solid over his chest, rough fingers curling gently into the hollow beneath his ribs. ‘You do _want_ to find out what it’s like to be in the middle, don’t you?”

Ezekiel takes a much-needed breath before he covers Jake’s hand with his own, reaching for Cassandra with the other. She is smiling down at him, as if she knows the answer already. A smile that grows into the widest grin as Ezekiel’s face crooks into a smile as well. ‘Don’t hold back.’

  


They don’t. Moments later, Jake is fucking him hard and fast from behind, while up front, Cassandra is riding him like a cowgirl and it’s all Ezekiel can do to just hold on and not disintegrate within the next ten seconds. Especially not when Cassandra digs her nails into his back and starts making those tiny whimpers that mean she’s about to come for the first time and Jake, bastard that he is, stills for one moment and then starts slamming home even harder.

Ezekiel does not last long after that. But as he scrabbles for purchase at Cassandra’s back, dragging himself impossibly closer because now Jake is not only hitting him hard and fast, but he’s hitting bull’s eye every single damn time while making a noise like a revved up jaguar, he can’t help but feeling that this ‘not in control’ thing might not be so bad after all.

Cassandra tangles a hand into his hair, pulls his head down to her shoulder and mutters ‘come on, big boy. Let go now,’ and that’s what does him in. He tries to hold it, tries to give her something more, maybe even let her come a second time, but it’s a lost cause. He shatters apart, muffling his hoarse cry by sinking his teeth deep into Cassandra’s shoulder.

He barely notices Jake following suit, plastering himself all over Ezekiel’s back. Ezekiel honestly thinks he might black out for a second right then and there, but at the moment, he could not care less. Because there’s two soft arms that catch him, a gentle laughing voice that tells him that _yeah you are so not a top, Ezekiel_ before he is pulled even closer into more warmth and comfort.

A stubbled kiss to his shoulder blade and a hoarse, raspy voice adds: ‘Pitching only, my ass.’

_No,_ my _ass,_ is something Ezekiel is too far gone to say, but that doesn’t matter. He’ll tell the cowboy his cutting reply in the morning.


	3. Jacob

Jake is a healthy, red-blooded cowboy who, if he says so himself, doesn’t exactly have a need to complain about his sex life. Small though his hometown in Oklahoma had been, there were always enough pretty girls around to take home for a couple of nights (guys too, if he was sure no one else was looking), and Portland is a lot bigger. It has a lot more pretty people, and no one here cares about whether he takes home a guy or a girl.

And of course, as part of this healthy, active sex life, Jake has also had sex in darkened corners of his college library. But he has never been dragged into a darkened corner of The Library by the collar of his favorite plaid shirt, only to be told by laughing eyes and a scratchy voice that he had to be _very_ quiet now.

He has also never had someone go on their knees for him out of the blue and unprompted, although once Ezekiel has flicked open Jake’s pants with one deft movement and swallowed him down without any further comment, Jake finds he is not exactly complaining about this new experience.

It seems that Ezekiel not only has very clever fingers, because the things he is doing with his tongue have Jake swearing through his teeth in a matter of seconds, muttered curses and moans cutting through the quiet bookshelves around them. His hand digs into Ezekiel’s hair automatically, silky soft strands of black sliding through his fingers and the pleased noise Ezekiel makes as Jake tugs _just_ a little too hard for comfort, almost tips Jake right over the edge.

He doesn’t hear the clicking of heels coming closer, but Ezekiel does. He lets go of Jake with a soft pop, and Jake almost whines before he hears the soft ‘oh my’.

He turns and tries to focus through the haze and there’s Cassandra, standing at the other end of the bookshelves and watching them with wide eyes and the biggest grin Jake has ever seen. And then Jake has to turn back and close his eyes very quickly again, because the image of both Cassandra and Ezekiel watching him come undone like this, sends another sharp spike of arousal up his cock. He bites back a groan, straining against Ezekiel’s hands that are keeping him firmly pinned in place.

‘Right in time, princess,’ Ezekiel laughs. ‘I told him to be quiet, but he’s still making an awful lot of noise. You wanna help me out here?’

‘I can do that,’ Cassandra says in a low voice that curls warm into Jake’s stomach. The clicking of heels comes closer, and then deft fingers open up his shirt, one small hand slides over his ribs and around his back while the other cups his jaw. ‘Come here, cowboy.’

Between Cassandra’s mouth hot and demanding on his, and Ezekiel’s mouth sucking him for all he’s worth, it doesn’t take long before Jake’s hips start to stutter uncontrollably. The hand in Ezekiel’s hair tightens in warning, but it’s too late: Ezekiel hums again, gives another deft flick around a sweet spot Jake didn’t know existed and Jake comes, his knees almost buckling out from under him so that he has to lean heavily on Cassandra for a moment before he falls over.

As he buries his face into her neck, however, he vaguely notices she has gone a strange kind of tense. She also has only the one arm wrapped around him, and it takes him an embarrassingly long moment before he realizes where her other hand has gone.

‘You need help with that, princess?’ he hears Ezekiel ask, his voice hoarse but bubbling with satisfied laughter.

‘Hnngg,’ is the only response, right before Jake, in a moment of clarity, nudges his thigh a little higher between her legs and she gasps. ‘Oh no, I’m good.’

She is. It only takes her another minute before it’s Jake’s turn to catch her as she comes with a sharp cry, which she muffles by sinking her teeth deep into his shoulder. It hurts, but Jake could not care less; he’ll wear the mark with pride.

‘Infinite,’ Cassandra mumbles happily as he pulls her closer. ‘Irrational. Indigo. Indigo’s pretty.’

‘It is,’ Jake agrees, because well, indigo _is_ a pretty color. And even if it wasn’t, Jake does not exactly want to argue anything right now.

There’s a soft chuckle to his other side, and when he turns, he sees that Ezekiel has gotten up from the floor and is now watching the two of them with a fond expression that Jake has not seen before.

‘C’mere,’ he says, slowly unwrapping one arm from Cassandra’s back and reaching out to Ezekiel. ‘C’mere, you gotta… we’re gonna.’

‘Nah,’ Ezekiel says, although he does come closer to nuzzle a kiss into Cassandra’s hair. ‘Two greatest minds in the world, and they’re both talking pretty colors. I’m gonna watch this for a while.’

‘Violet,’ Cassandra agrees. Ezekiel grins, and turns to plant a kiss into Jake’s hair as well. ‘You can thank me later.’

 


End file.
